Revenge: an heartbreaking secret
by DeabraHart
Summary: Ste 2 weeks after SR. Reveal and dark story. Luthor is out to get Superman. He have a plan to kill the man of steel. In a middle of the bullpen an secret will be blown out and many hearts will suffers.
1. Revenge

Revenge : An heart breaking secret.

Set 2 weeks after SR.

* * *

><p>The pen bull clocks shows 10 in the evening and almost everyone has left. Jason still playing near Jimmy's desk while Jimmy working on his last pictures of Superman. Richard, Lois and Clark are in Perry's office.<p>

Perry: Do you have any news from that lead about Luthor whereabouts?

Lois: Nope! It was a dead end. The guy was completely drunk when I meet him.

Perry: Damn! I wish I could put my hand on this man. Nobody saw him since he escape from custody last week.

Richard: I think you're not the only one. How Superman could give Luthor back to the police without even beat the hell out of him? It takes nerves, after what Luthor did to him…

Perry: The man stand for truth and justice, remember? He trust the American justice to make him paid… At least, he would have if he haven't escape. Clark, anything about that breakout at the general hospital?

Clark: Not.. not much chief. They told me that the security cams caught two masked man entering one storage and less than 50 seconds later they were out. They can't tell me what have been stolen. They said it's con.. confidential.

Perry: Well, write me down what you have. Richard may be you could try to know more from your friend that's working at the hospital's direction?

Richard: I'll try… It's late I'm gonna take Jason home. Where is he?

Clark turn his head toward the smooth heart beat of his son. He find him playing with his Superman action figures near the elevator. As they all got out of Perry's office, the elevator's doors opens. Without warning 2 armed men enters. Before Clark could do any movement one of them caught Jason and put his gun on his temple.

Men: No body move or scream or this little one won't see the sun again. And don't try anything stupid, my gun has a sensitive trigger…

Jimmy got up and raise his hand over his head. Coming out from the elevator, a big brief case in his hand, Lex Luthor smile at his handman. Clark couldn't help clenching fists as he sees him. He did was right last week by bringing Luthor to the justice. But deep inside he wish he could have send him to the moon with a single kick in the ass. And now that he got Jason, he must hold himself not to blown out his secret by toasting him right now with his laser vision.

Lois: Luthor!

Luthor walk slowly to Jason.

Lois: Don't even dare touch him!

With a smile Luthor gently take hold of Jason chin.

Luthor: You'll be a nice boy and everything will be fine!

Perry: What do you want Luthor?

Luthor: Simple! I'm here to give you the exclusive… I want to be in front page edition tomorrow morning.

Lois: Guess again…

Luthor shake his head, and his man tighten his grip on Jason, making him cry.

Richard: STOP! Stop… will do anything but don't hurt him, please.

Luthor: He won't be hurt if you do as I said.

Luthor gently put down his big metal hard brief case on Jimmy's desk. Then slowly open it. From where they are, all they can see is some kind of computer.

Richard: What's that?

Luthor: This? This is our key to the freedom. Our redemption access from the tyranny of that alien you worships.

Clark heart beat raise up again as well as the one of his friends. Lois was the first to regain composure.

Lois: I don't see any Kryptonite. It's the only thing…

Luthor cut her off.

Luthor: Tutt tutt tutt… WRONG!

Luthor switch up the device. A large screen light up and some graphic appears.

Luthor: What do you see?

Jimmy: It seems like an heartbeat drawn to the screen, like an EKG.

Luthor: Exacly… Not anyone heart beat. His.

Clark listen carefully to his heartbeat looking to the screen. Luthor was correct. It was really his heartbeat. But how…

Lois: His? How? I mean why?

Luthor: Good questions Miss Lane! You see when this freaky alien almost died, but survive, 2 weeks ago, which I must say greatly frustrated me. I've got an idea… So your first question was: How? Very simple. I got hold of one of my friend, who just got out of prison, and who happen to be a hell of a pro with computer and Wifi thing. So he created this little box here on my demand. It's working like an EKG but wireless. And to be sure to track down the good heart, I ask my man to stole the little piece of kryptonite that the hospital took out of that alien creep side. With the little blood stay on it, my friend was able to synchronised his device with his heart, if he has one.

Lois: Oh my god…

Luthor: Yes my dear. (laugh) You're second questions was why?. And another quite simple question. Not only I can monitor his heart beat but I can overload it, like an defibrillator. My questions now: Do you know what happen to an healty heart when it's stroke by a defibrilator?

Clark: Heart stroke…

Luthor: Exactly. I won't need any kryptonite to kill him Miss Lane. I'll tear him for inside! The only problem with this device, is that I won't be able to see him died… Too bad I always dream of that.

Lois: It won't work, he's invulnerable!

Luthor : Not to wireless wave… See…

Luthor press a small button. Clark felt a small shock running on his chest. No one saw him shift a little, they were all looking at the scream. The nice curve of his heart broke a little showing the break of the heart beat.

Lois: no… no… NO PLEASE DON'T DO THAT!

Luthor: Oh! You don't enjoy it Lo-is… Too bad! I'm loving it. It was just a little dose. I can make it quick on one heart stroke but I prefer the tought of him panicking, no knowing what happens… (laugh)

Luthor press again the button. This time the dose was a little harder. Clark has trouble staying still. The monitor show a larger break. Lois couldn't stop the tears from coming out.

Perry: You're insane! Stop that! The man never did anything wrong…

Luthor: ANYTHING WRONG!

Luthor press again. Another rough dose trought his heart stop the curves on the monitor.

Luthor: ANYTHING WRONG ! His being here is WRONG!

Luthor increase the dose, before pressing the button. This time Clark felt his knees bent under the impact. He felt almost unconscious on the floor.

Lois: Clark! Clark! He must have passed out from stress. Like when we were rub.

Luthor looks curiously at Clark.

Luthor: Oh Miss Lane! How could you possibly have an Pulitzer! You can't even see what right in front of you.

Moaning Clark try to get up. Luthor kneel down beside him, a hand still on the computer.

Luthor: Heart problem… Superman?

Clark smiles a little and say: Not in the family.

Taking off Clark glasses off, Luthor throw them aside. And press again.

Clark bent over and fall again on the floor. Lois start to move forward, but Richard stop her, showing her the man that hold Jason. She start crying. Her sob wake Clark up.

Perry: Stop Luthor. Murdering him won't give you anything other than life time sentence.

Luthor: At least, I will have the pleasure to see him die first. (Laugh) Good bye!

Luthor increase the power to maximum strength. As Clark Lift his head to look at Lois, the stroke hit him. His Blue eyes stay open in shock has all the air in his lung gets out slowly. Then he fall back again on the floor, his eyes close. On the monitor, nothing. Lois start to scream, as Clark's heart didn't start back. A big bang, make them lift their head. They saw the man that was holding Jason flying across the room to fall on the other man. Without even thinking, Richard knock down Luthor. Jimmy and Perry tight him up with Perry's ties against Clark desk. Jason runs toward them, crying. Lois kiss him. Richard start CPR. Lois Kneel down pushing air in his lung. Richard rush trying to start back his heart. Nothing. After some minute, Perry put an hand on his shoulder.

Perry: It won't start back boy. We should call the cop. And I'll call his mom.

Perry leave as Lois fell on Clark chest crying. She start knocking his chest.

Lois: Why didn't you tell me! YOU CAN'T LEAVE US!

Richard took her up, she let herself fall in his arm. Crying her soul out.

Perry got out looking as he as seen a ghost. Jimmy looks at him tears in the eyes.

Jimmy: What?

Perry: His mother hang up on me without even saying something.

A whooshing sound came from Perry's Office. They turn around and they are surprised to find a sexy blond women standing there in a tight jeans and a red t-shirt. She walk rapidly to them. They let her go near Clark. She bent down placing her small hand on his chest. She close her eye listening. Then she slide her hand under his knees and his neck.

Jimmy: You won't be able to lift him alon…

She got up with Clark in her arm. She looks at Jason before leaving in a flash.

Richard: Who was she?

Lois: I really don't know. Never saw her nor heard about her.

They stay in silence waiting for the cop to come.

Jason: Mom…

Lois: Yes munchkin

Jason: I hear it.

Lois: What hun?

Lois: His heart… It start beating again.

Richard: What?

Jason: I hear it… Dad, mister Clark heart start to beat again. It's not as loud as it was but it beats.

Richard: How could you hear it, Jason?

Jason: I don't know. I hear it, as I hear all of yours.

They all looks at Lois. Blushing she look to Jason.

Lois: Let's just say that if his heart beat again, he will have some explanation to give me.

* * *

><p>PLease review! I hesitated between letting him died in the bull pen or make him live with some help of Kara. The fan in me told me I couldn't let him died. So I choose to let him live :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the review. It was supposed to be a one shot, but some of you ask me to continu this story so here it goes. Please be gentle with me, I'm doing my best in english (whose not my native language and I couldn't find a Beta). This chapter is a little bit short but the third is a big one :) enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

When the sun finally shows itself, some hours later, the weekend staff enters the bull pen. Perry White close his computer and was about to leave when his phone rang. For a second, he almost didn't take it, but he decided otherwise. With a sight, he hung up.

-Perry White…

-Hi Mr. White…

-Yes himself. Who's that?

-It's … Clark.

Perry let himself fall down on his chair.

Perry: Are you ok son?

Clark: I'm… I'm fine.

Perry could have swear that Clark was smiling when he has answer.

Perry: Good to hear. You scared us last night.

Clark: To be honest, I was too… I… I just wanted to let you know… that I'm not… that I'm fine.

Perry: We already knew you were alive.

Clark: oh… how?

Perry: Jason. He heard your heartbeat after that blond girl took you.

Clark: Oh…

Perry: I don't want to be rude, but I think you owes some explanations to some peoples, son.

Clark: Yes I know… I wished it could have wait but considering what happens, the better the sooner.

Perry: You makes the right decision.

Clark: Do you think you can call Lois, Richard and Jimmy, ask them to meet me at…

Perry: My place. Tonight. 7.

Clark: Thanks.

Perry: No problem. See you tonight.

Clark: Yes, I'll be there. Thanks again Chief…

Perry: CLARK!

Clark: Yes?

Perry: Don't ever call me chief again or I'll go find some Kryptonite to butt your ass!

On the other end of the line, a deep hoarse laugh burst out.

Clark: Ok Mr. White.

Perry: Better… See you tonight.

Perry hang up and dial Lois's number.

Richard: Hello?

Perry: Hi Richard, it's Perry.

Richard: Hi uncle.

Perry: Is Lois there?

Richard: Yeah you want to talk to her?

Perry: To the 2 of you actually.

Perry waits while Richard ask Lois to take the line.

Lois: Hi Perry!

Perry: Hi Lois. Look I calls to ask you to come by tonight around 7.

Lois: Yes no problem.

Richard: Something special?

Perry: Kind of… Clark called me.

The silence on the line was the only answer he got.

Perry: He wants to explains… everything. He said that he owes you an explanation.

Lois: You bet he does!

Lois abruptly hang down the phone.

Richard: Sorry… She's not quite… let's just say she's edgy today.

Perry: She has every rights to be, but she will have to listen his explanations. As much as I love her, I know how stubborn she can be. As far as I'm concern want to hear the whole story before making my mind.

Richard: I'll make sure she comes tonight and we just have to hope she will listen.

Perry: Thanks.

Perry hang down before calling Jimmy. He let a message on his answering machine, Jimmy was out obviously. Perry sat up, takes his coat and leave to take some rest before the '' meeting''. It's going to be a rough evening… But no matters what happens Perry is sure of one thing: He won't let Clark leave the Daily Planet. After all, he's one of the best reporter he has.

* * *

><p>Please review...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is a long one. I could have skip some thing now and then but I believe it makes it more real like that. I didn't forget Kara, she will be there in the next chapters :) Don't forget to review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Perry's house was big enough for 10, but he was staying alone with his wife since his 2 sons left, almost 10 years ago. Alice, his wife, has retire 3 years ago and was putting pressure on her husband to do so. But Perry wasn't ready. As much as he loves his wife, he feel closer to his job then to her. He consider Lois like a daughter. Richard was like a son. Somehow he felt an even more father/son love with Clark. The first time he saw Clark, he was impress by his writing and reporter skills. The shyness and clumsiness of the man had soften Perry over the years. When Clark Left 5 years ago, Perry was sad at first to lose a good reporter. Later he was angry. His anger surprised him. Clark wasn't the first reporter to quit the Daily Planet, so why was he, for the first time, angry? The reason was simple…He felt like a father betrayed by his son. When Clark calls some weeks ago, asking to takes his job back, Perry almost said no. But Norm Palmer died 2 days before and Clark was a damn good reporter.

When he saw him for the first time since his 5 years travel, he almost didn't recognize him. He seems leaner but his smile was as big as in his souvenir. It didn't take long that Perry start to feel the same toward Clark, that he was feeling before his departure. Now Perry was doing circle in his living room, waiting for a man he taught he knew and for some explanation. Five minutes before 7, the door bell rang. Perry got up and opens the door. Clark was standing there in his brown three pieces suit. His big rims glasses were fold in his pocket. Perry wonder how he didn't connect the dot before.

Perry: Come in… The other aren't arrives yet.

Clark: Thanks.

Perry: Alice is at a friend birthday party, so we shouldn't be disturb tonight.

As they talk they reach the living room. The TV was playing on mute. Perry gestured the couch and with a nod Clark sat down.

Perry: Want anything to drink? A beer? A glass of water?

Clark: No thanks Mr. White.

Perry: Are you nervous?

Clark: A little…

A sad smile cross Clark face as the door bell rang again. Perry leaves Clark to open the door. As soon as the door open :

Lois: Sorry if were late, the babysitter was late and Jimmy was…

Jimmy: I wasn't…

Lois: Yes you were!

Richard: Lois Hun we're not late…

Lois: I'm sure we are…

Perry: No you're not.

They enters the living room and the silence fills the house. Clark was standing near the window, facing it, looking outside. The tension was almost unbearable. Clark was the one to break it.

Clark: I think I should start by saying that I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you all the truth and…

Lois: You couldn't… YOU COULDN'T!

Clark turns around to face them. He looks questioningly at Lois.

Lois: You're so hypocrite! You play with us! Yes you could have…

Clark: I never play with you…

Lois: Yeah right… I'm sure you enjoyed tricking us and laugh at how dumb we were not seeing what was in front of our nose. Glasses!

Clark: I never, ever, laugh or play with you, any of you… Remember Lois I never lie!

Lois: That's the biggest lies I've ever heard!

Clark: When did I lie to you Lois?

Lois: You lied everyday single day since you came on Earth, damn alien!

Clark looks at her, his eyes almost pop out of his head.

Richard: Calm down Hun…

Lois: No I won't calm down. I don't even know why I follow you here.

Richard: Let him explains himself… Let him a chance…

Lois: A chance… (sigh) You have 5 minutes, after that I'm leaving. So explain yourself Cla… Whoever you are.

Clark: I'm Clark Kent.

Lois: Yeah…

Clark: My birth name is Kal-El. I was the only son of Jor-el and Lara of the house of El of krypton. My father was a scientist and he knew that Krypton was doom. He tried to convinced the council to leave Krypton but they didn't believe him. The council make him swear not to leave Krypton nor spread the word of his doom theory. So he build a small spaceship to send me on Earth. I was nothing more than a newborn when he send me here. I have no memory of him, my mother or Krypton.

Lois and Richard sat down near Jimmy on the couch.

Clark: My spaceship land in a field near the kent farm. They found me. They decided to raise me as their son. My parents weren't able to have children of their own, so I was like a miracle baby for them. So I was raised by Martha and Jonathan Kent on a farm, without knowing my true origins.

Clark turns back to the window, like lost in his souvenir.

Clark: At the age of 3, I was able to lift the farm truck with a single hand. At 8 I was running faster than the wind and I was jumping higher than a house. I start to fly when I was nothing more than a teenager. I always knew I wasn't from around here, but I never knew exactly where I was from, until…

Clark shakes himself and turns back to them, lean back on the frame of the window.

Clark: When my father died I found my spaceship in the attic. In it there was a crystal. I left my mother to follow the crystal. With the crystal I built the fortress. It's where I learn everything I know about my origins. So if you ask me, I'm Clark Kent.

Richard: But the shyness and clumsiness, that was a lie?

Clark: No… not really. I mean… I grow up knowing that I wasn't like everyone else. I was afraid that someone finds out about me, so I didn't really fit in. When I grow old, it became more like shyness. For the clumsiness, it's almost the same story. It's start when my super hearing kick in. I had trouble control it. So I was hearing so much noise in the same time, that I wasn't able to concentrate right. After that, I realise that being clumsy was handy. The people around you avoids you to be sure not to be knock or splash with coffee. And since my molecular structure is heavier than yours, it was a good way to avoids contact and risking to hurt someone unintentionally.

Lois: And the glasses?

Clark: I needed them in high school. When my X-ray vision kick in it force my eyes to stay steady. After that it was my heat vision. By the time I control those two, everyone was used to see me with glasses. When I learn about my heritage, my father told me that I could help here but that if the people knew about me, about who I really am, that they will ask my help even for problem they can solve by themselves. He told me that you were capable of great thing, you only need the light to show you the way. That's why I came to Metropolis. My mother and father believe I could help you, guide you. They died so that I could live here, and accomplish this mission on Earth. I hold on to Clark Kent because that's who I am… but I save the world as Superman to fulfill my birthparent wishes.

Lois: But you lied to us…

Clark: Never…

Jimmy: What about this 5 years travel around the world?

Clark: Everything I told you happens. Just not in the last 5 years. When my father died, I travel around the world and everything I told you was from this trip. I never lie…

Lois: What about Jason?

Clark: It's complicated…

Lois: I can't wait to hear it all… How could I had your child without even remember the conception?

Jimmy: What Jason is his?

Lois: Yeah he throw a grand piano to protect me on the Gertrude. And yesterday he got rid of two armed man in a second. So explain… You had choose me to be your breeding female before leaving me…

Clark looks like he was about to throw up or something like that.

Clark: I would never had leave if I had know you were pregnant Lois. I swear I didn't know.

Lois: Oh great that makes the two of us. I wasn't aware I was pregnant. Jason didn't create himself.

Clark: No… Do you remember our assignation in Niagara Falls?

Lois: Not much.

Clark: You find out who I was.

Lois: WHAT?

Clark: Yeah… you had your suspicions and you try almost everything to proves it right. I felt on a fire and you find out you were right. I took you to my fortress. You have met my birthparent…

Lois: Wait… I don't remember any of this.

Clark: Let me finish please you'll understand…

Lois: grrrr… ok… but you just lied. You said I met you birthparent.

Clark: Kind of. My mother's hologram. She told me that kryptonian an human weren't compatible for reproduction. And that I should give up my powers to be with you.

Lois: So you choose your power over me and somehow makes me forget about all this…

Clark: No… I gave up my power for you. We were engaged… On our way back here, we heard on the news that the general Zod was taking control of the white house. So I had to get back to try to get my powers back.

Jimmy: So that why you weren't there at the beginning of this story…

Clark: Yes. After Zod, we decide that it was too risky for the faith of the world that I gave up my power again. You were a wreck. It made you suffers to share me with the world. Not being able to love me in the daylight. I decided to erase all your memories of me so that you could be happy.

Lois: If we were engaged that means that you had feeling for me, don't you?

Clark: Yes…

Lois: So if you erased my memories you had yours?

Clark: Yes… The week after, the astronomers taught they had found remains of Krypton. You weren't even looking at me, so I decided to go see for myself.

Lois: How could you erase my memories!

Richard: Lois… I think I understand why he did that. If I could and if I knew you were sad and unhappy I would have done the same.

Lois: But I was pregnant!

Clark: I didn't think it was possible. Kryptonian and human weren't suppose to be compatible for reproduction.

Lois: You could have known if you had stay.

Perry: Enough Lois. I have all my memories. And now that I know what happen I can tell you something. When you got back from Niagara, you were on the edge. Always crying. Then all the sudden you were the happy bad dog Lane again. Chasing lead and running. Clark seems lost and tear apart. When he came in my office telling me he needed to go, taking some long term vacation. I knew there was more to the story that what he was telling me. I ask Richard to come help at the Daily Planet the same day. You start at the Daily Planet 2 days after Kent dismissal.

Richard: And we start dated the next day.

Lois: Yes I remember.

Jimmy: Guys look!

Jimmy got up pointing the TV. Perry took the control and opens the sound system.

TV: The high speed train that travels from Paris to London id out of control. The authority says that…

Lois: Clark do something…

Clark: I wish I could… But I've lost all my power.

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Please I want to know if you like it or not... So review! PLease please please...

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

WHAT?

Although it has been said in one shout, the shout was coming from Richard, Lois, Jimmy and Perry. Clark looks at them a second before looking back at the TV screen.

Clark: I don't have any power…

Lois looks at him like he was a Christmas gift 2 month early.

Lois: You means that I could go find a knife and make you regret the erasure of my memories…

Clark turns once again his attention to her. In his eyes they could see the pain and regret that Lois's word rise in him.

Clark: If that's what you want…

Lois anger drop to compassion as she saw the broken men in front of him. His attention drift again to the TV.

TV: It's a miracle. We don't know how but the train stop by itself. It's incredible. The authority…

Richard: How…

Clark: Kara.

Perry: Who's Kara?

Jimmy: It's his cousin.

Clark looks very surprised.

Clark: Yes she is… How do you know that?

Jimmy: I meet her 5 years ago. Not long before you left. I wasn't sure that was her when I first saw her yesterday. But when she took you in her arm like you were a pillow or something, I knew it was her.

Lois: You're cousin. I taught you were alone. You said didn't fit in. She was like you.

Clark: I never knew… I mean I meet her yesterday, when I woke up.

Lois: You didn't know you had a cousin.

Clark: No. My mother knew but she wasn't supposed to tell me. Kara once came on earth and met my mother. I don't know how my mother got hold on Kara, but she save my life yesterday.

Lois: Yes she saved your life but you're powerless.

Clark: Yes. Like everyone else.

Lois: Is it permanent or will they come back?

Clark: I don't know. Kara thinks that they may come back, that they were pushes to the limits these last few weeks and that they need time to recharge. But…

Lois: But what…

Clark: I don't know. May be I wish they don't come back.

Jimmy: Why so?

Clark: If they… If I stay like that I will finally fit in. I won't be the only damn Alien on this planet, as you said Lois.

Lois: I was angry Clark… I never think of you this way.

A sad smile cross Clark face.

Clark: Anyway it's selfish thinking that way. If they come back I'll be happy and I'll do what I was sent here to do. But as long as we are not set about this, Kara will stay here.

Perry: Did you find a place to leave?

Clark: Yes. I've move there yesterday.

Richard: Where were you staying before. You been in metropolis for almost a month now.

Clark: Oh I… mmm… I can… I was able to sleep up there.

He pointed the ceiling. Everyone understand that he was saying the sky.

Clark: And for the rest I was able to be at my mom house in less than a minute. But I prefer to be in my own thing…

A silence fell on the house. Everyone was lost in their thought. Perry took the remote and shut the TV.

Clark: I just want say I'm sorry. If I couldn't tell you sooner and it wasn't because I didn't trust you, any of you, even you Richard, but because knowing this secret put you in danger. If anyone knew that you knew you could be a target. And even I fast as I was, I could not be at 2 places at once.

Perry: I understand… And I don't hold any grudge against you.

Jimmy: Me too.

Clark smiles at the 2 of them.

Richard: Me neither… Not really.

Lois: Let me some times to think it through. But for now I think you got nerves. Knowing how mad I was, you're lucky I taught I couldn't kill you without Kryptonite because…

Clark: I know… Thanks you for the chance you gave me to explain myself. May be I'm not human but I'm still doing mistake as everyone does. I… I think I should leave … it's getting late.

Lois could feel this was an half truth.

Lois: Why? Someone waiting for you?

Clark smiles.

Clark: Yes. Kara. She was kind of worry that I came here alone, powerless, knowing that you were angry.

Lois: Nice thinking of me.

Clark: I never taught you could do something bad. You're like a mad dog, barking but never bitting. But Kara doesn't know you like I do...

Perry: Go but I want to see you Monday morning first time in my office.

Clark looks at him and frown.

Perry: Don't even think about quitting. I took you back and I won't accept that you quite again.

Clark: No chi… No Mr. White. It's just I won't be at work until Tuesday.

Perry: Why so?

Clark: I won't be in metropolis. I told you last week but I think you didn't listen.

Perry felt bad about it, he was sure Clark was right. But he still doesn't remember what Clark as told him.

Lois: Where will you be?

Clark: I will be in Smallville. My mother getting married tomorrow and she needs my help at the farm Monday before leaving for her honeymoon.

Perry: Yeah I remember.

Lois: Oh congratulation I think.

Clark: I'll give it you her when I will see her in a few hour.

Perry: Ok. Have a nice trip and see you Tuesday.

Before leaving Clark shakes hand with Perry, Jimmy and Richard. Lois wasn't ready to touch him and he wasn't sure how to act around her. So he leave the house, leaving a weird sensation.

Jimmy: Anyone knows how he's going to Kansas?

Perry: Surely on Kara airways.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Please review... I'll give you an inside of the next chapter if you do :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Sunday morning, the tension between Lois and Richard was almost touchable. When they got home last night, they were too exhausted to talk, and they didn't really want to talk about it. Today they had Matthew, a school friend of Jason, birthday party. When they got home after the party, Richard left with Jason for his swimming lesson. Then it was dinner time. They ate in silence listening to Jason who was excited by his week-end. When Jason finally go to his bedroom to play, they look at each other for a long moment.

Richard: Look Lois…

Lois: Richard…

They had talked in the same time. They look at each other smiling.

Richard: When I asked you if you were in love with him, you…

Lois: I told you the truth. I admired him. How… How could I love someone that I don't know…

Richard: You loved him enough to get engaged with him.

Lois: I don't remember it.

Richard: But you were.

She close the distance between them. She place her hand on his chest. Richard softly put his hand on hers.

Lois: Yes and now I'm engage with you.

Richard: And it's getting nowhere.

Richard slowly remove her hand from him.

Richard: We should…

Lois: No Richard.

She free her hand and place it on his jaw line.

Lois: Don't say something you don't think. I love you.

Richard: And you love him.

Lois: May be loved. But past time.

Richard: You say that because right now you are angry at him.

Lois: No. I know I love you.

Richard: I don't know Lois.

Lois: Richard… please trust me.

Richard sigh and turn her back at her.

Lois: RICHARD PLEASE NO!

Richard: I'm not even his father… Do you know how hard it was these last days to act like nothing affect me. It broke my heart.

Lois: You're his father. The only one he knows. The one he loves. The one who was there at his birth, his first step, his first teeth…

Richard: But I'm not…

Jason: MOMMY HELP!

Without thinking the two of them runs toward Jason bedroom. They find him sitting on the floor, holding his head in his hand, crying.

Lois: Jason?

She kneel down beside him. Jason open his eyes to looks at her, tears coming out.

Jason: Mommy it hurts! Make it stop please…

Lois: What Jason? Stop what?

Jason: All this noise… Please Mommy make it stop it hurts!

Lois looks at Richard and frown. Richard look at Jason surprised and without even thinking start to scream:

Richard: CLARK! CLARK! JASON NEEDS YOU!

Lois: He can't hear you…

Richard: Oh right.

A draft burst in the room. Richard and Lois turns their head to see Kara standing near the window. She was wearing a nice strapless deep blue dress. Her blond hair were attached in a nice curly hairstyle. She wasn't wearing any jewellery but she didn't need any to look like a Goddess. She looks at Jason and with a soft smile she sat down in front of him on the floor.

Kara: Jason… Listen to me. I'm gonna help you but you need to do as I say, ok?

Jason: Yes… please make it stop.

Kara: You need to push all the sound away from you. Try to concentrate in the sound of Metropolis only.

Jason face was serious. As he concentrate his hearing on Metropolis, he seems less in pain. Kara soft and melodious voice continue.

Kara: Perfect, now push aside Metropolis, focus on the sound of your house only.

Jason seems to relax a bit more.

Kara: That's it… Now focus only on your breathing.

Jason opens his eyes looking relief.

Jason: It works… It stop. Thank you.

Lois opens her arm and Jason let himself fall into the embraces. Kara got up and looks at Jason.

Kara: Would you mind telling me what happens? Kal-el… I'm mean Clark, told me that you were already having your enhance hearing.

Jason: I don't know… I heard mommy scream and I wanna to know why. So I close my eye and try really hard to listen and all the sudden they was all theses noises. It was so loud.

Kara: I see. Next time, don't try to listen to all the sound in the same time. Just focus on one. And if it happens again try to focus on one thing then to a closer and closer, it will stop. But I don't think mommy and daddy will be glad you listen to their grown-up talk.

Jason: Yeah I know… but they were talking about me, and Dad was angry…

Lois: It's finish now. Let's put you to bed.

Richard step out of the room, Kara following. They reach the kitchen. They waited in silence Lois's return. Less than 5 minutes later Lois was back.

Lois: He's going to sleep any minutes now… Thanks you.

Kara: No problem.

Richard: We appreciate what you done.

Kara: Forget it. I don't want to be rude, but as long as he won't control his hearing you might need to talk when he's asleep.

Richard: Yeah that's a good idea.

Kara: If you need any help don't hesitated, call me.

Lois: May I ask you a question.

Kara: I'll try to answer it.

Lois: Clark told us that he grew up thinking he was alone, and just discovers that you exist, why?

Kara: I don't live on Earth. That's why we never met before.

Lois: Where do you live?

Kara: Argo City.

Richard: Where?

Kara smile: When my uncle Jor-El, Clark's father, find out about his doom theory, he told the council about it. His brother Zor-el, my father, was on that council. He was the only one who believed him. He find a way to create a portal to the inner dimension. Earth, Krypton and everything you know is in the outer dimension. Argo city is in the inner space. The city was created by Zaltar and what's left of the kryptonian civilisation live there, except my cousin. I'm born on Argo city.

Lois: Does Clark knows about Argo city?

Kara: More or so… He knows there is other Kryptonian somewhere but he doesn't knows where exactly.

Lois: He always taught he was alone.

Kara: He's not. Never was. The council of Argo city kept an eye on him.

Lois: It's not the same.

Kara: I know. We always taught he was happy like that. When I'll go back I see what I can do for him. Surely not much but I'll try.

Richard: The first time you came here, why didn't you try to talk to him?

Kara: I didn't have much time. I took 10 minutes to talk with Martha Kent. I left her a bracelet that can contact me in case of emergency. I told her that if he died, his body must be return to Argo city so that he won't be dissected like a frog. She was ok with it. So when someone called to tell her Clark was dead she didn't waste any second and contact me. As soon as I was here I knew there's was a tiny chance to save him. I took him near the sun and the heart start beating again.

Richard: Any improvement on his power?

Kara: No. If they don't come back soon I don't think they will ever come back.

Kara looks in the distance.

Kara: I need to go, sorry.

Lois: No problems. Thanks again.

Kara wasn't there anymore when she finish her sentence. She turns to face Richard.

Lois: June 18th.

Richard: What?

Lois: June 18th.

Richard: What's on June 18th?

Lois: Our wedding.

Richard: Oh lois… I don't…

Lois: No Richard. I don't even know why I waited this long to set a date. I love you. Let me proved it to you.

Richard: I'm not sure… I love you but…

Lois: Richard don't break my heart… Don't throw everything we work for in this 5 years relationship… I love you,

She close the distance between them. Her hand slide on the back of his neck, dragging him closer. She kiss him softly. Richard stay steady at first, then the passion got over him. He start kissing her back. After some minutes, he broke the kiss.

Richard: June 18th… ok. You know you are going to broke his heart.

Lois: I'm sorry but it's like that… I love you!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Even if they set a date for their wedding, Richard and Lois, decided to wait before telling everyone. Richard had insist that Lois told Clark before anyone else. He doesn't want Clark to overhear the news, he thinks that Clark deserves to be told. So Monday, Richard and Lois worked like nothing new happens. Luthor captured was on every lips, even if the details were kept secret.

Tuesday morning, Lois was edgy. She knew that she need to tell Clark, the sooner, the better. But even if she love Richard, she feel something deep for Clark. When she arrived at the Planet, she was surprised to be there before him. He was always one of the first to be at work. At 9, Perry called everyone for a meeting. Lois watch as everyone enters, but Clark wasn't there. The meeting end almost an hour later, and still no trace of Kent. When everyone dismiss, Lois turns to Perry:

Lois: Perry do you know where is Clark?

Perry: Not really. He calls around 8 to tell me he was on a story and was trying to be back soon.

She was upset that Clark wasn't back already. Finally he shows himself a little before lunchtime. Lois heartbeat raise up as she saw him. _How should I tell him? Hey Clark you know what finally I'll marry Richard… yeah june 18__th__… No not right… Clark do you have something june 18__th__? No that's great, because I'm getting married… No no no… Clark can I have your address? I want to send you an invitation for my wedding… NO NO NO!_

She was so lost in her mind that she didn't even saw him going directly in Perry's office. When she realize that he didn't even bother to say Hi, she got up on her feet and rush into Perry's office.

Perry: That's great Clark. It will be on the front page edition tomorrow morning. Put that on paper.

Lois: What will be on the front page?

Perry: Clark's interview with Lex luthor.

Lois: WHAT?

Clark: I just came back from the high security jail where Luthor has been put before his trial.

Lois: WHY? That guy almost killed you twice… Why did you have to go see him?

Clark: I need to be sure of one thing before going on with a friend suggestion.

Lois: What suggestion? Which friend?

Clark: I talk to a friend of mine, who happens to be one of the best lawyer in Washington. He told me that Luthor could get a death sentence or a triple life sentence for what he did 2 weeks ago. It depends on Superman testimonial and wishes. After all, even if the city had been touched by the ''new Krypton'' fiasco, Superman almost died because of him. In other word, I can ask the judge and jury a death sentence, and probably he would get one. But…

Lois: But what?

Clark: I can't… I can't make that choice.

Lois: Sure you can.

Clark: No Lois… I don't want to live with his death on my shoulder. This morning I've seen him. And I told him that I was going to ask for the death sentence.

Lois: Why so?

Clark smile.

Clark: 3 reasons. First, I want to see if he was going to have remorse. And sadly, no. Second, because I was sure that knowing that he was going to die, he would want to tell his story, so that's how I've got the interview. And third… I just wanted to scare him.

Perry: That's great… Now put everything you got on paper.

Clark: Yes chi… Mr. White.

Clark got out of the room. Lois was about to do the same when Perry ask her to stay. He start talking about an article that she as writing. By the time she could get out, Clark had left his desk. Sighting Lois turns toward Jimmy's desk and ask him if he knew where Clark was.

Jimmy: He said something about the weather… But I didn't pay attention.

Lois looks by the window. The cloudy sky clears slowly giving way to the sun. She smiles. She leaves to the elevator. Once in it, she press the last floor. Arrived, she took the fire exit toward the roof. When she opens the door, she was surprised to find the roof empty. She was sure he was there. Turning on herself to get back, she jumps in surprise. There he was. Lean back against the wall, his face lift toward the sun.

Clark: I didn't mean to scare you.

Lois: Don't lied… You enjoys doing this.

Clark smiles. Lois took a deep breath and crossed her hand. She looks at her engagement ring.

Lois: Clark I need to talk to you. It's not easy so please let me finish before saying anything.

Clark: Ok.

Lois: I know we had a… thing… 5 years ago. I don't know what were my feeling for you at that time because you erase every memories of us together. I'm not mad at you, but I'm sad. Sad because I won't know what's missing in my head. Sad because I know that Jason was made in a moment of true love that I won't ever remember. You left and I… life goes on. I meet Richard. He's a good man. He have been there for me and for Jason while you were gone. There's no easy way to tell you this but… I… I'm going to marry Richard.

Lois stops and wait. An heavy silence filled the space. She finally looks up at him. His eyes were close facing the sun rays. Lois couldn't read any expression on his face.

Clark: I'm happy for you… both of you. It was about time you set a date.

Lois: You're… you're not mad?

Clark: Nope… Why would I? You deserve to be happy. Richard is a good man, he'll always be there for you.

Lois: That's all? You're okay with it? You're not even fighting to try to get me back?

Clark opens his eyes and Lois could drown in the deep blue of his gaze.

Clark: I can't fight what I don't deserve Lois.

The doors opens and Richard looks at them. Clark continues without even looking at Richard.

Clark: I loved you and still love you, but I've hurt you and I left you. I made mistakes and the price of these mistakes is to lose you. You'll be happy and I know it. I'll always be there for Jason, you and even Richard…

Clark eyes meet Richard's.

Clark: Make her happy.

Richard: You have my word.

Clark: I… I need to go now. But Congrats.

He turns his eyes toward the city. Lois and Richard were surprised to see him flew away.

Richard: Did he… did he told you his powers were back?

Lois: N… No.

Richard: He seems to took the news pretty well.

Lois: Yes.

They hug each other, leaving the roof to go back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

A short one but I think it's a good one... It's getting better in the next chapters ;) Please review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The darkness was slowly covering the city. Superman had been very busy today and Clark was happy that his powers were back. Being away of the Daily Planet and busy with very emergency, kept him from thinking about Lois and Richard wedding. As much as he knows it was for the best, Clark couldn't help to feel hurt. He was hovering above Metropolis when a gentle breeze brush his cape.

Kara: Kal are you alright?

Superman: Yeah. All my powers are back.

Kara: That's not what I meant.

Superman: I know. But I'll be fine.

Kara: You sure?

Superman: Yeah, I'll survived.

He had said this last sentence with a smile.

Kara: You know you're always welcome if you want to come to Argo City.

Superman: I know. But Jason needs me, I can't leave him again.

Kara gently put her hand on his shoulder.

Kara: If you ever need to talk or just get out of this mad house call Earth. You'll always be welcome to Argo City.

Superman: Thanks.

Kara: I need to go back. Please Clark be careful.

Superman: That's the first time you call me Clark.

Kara: It took me some time to get used to it that's all. Take care.

Superman: You too.

They hug before leaving their separate ways. Kara to Argo City and Clark to the Daily Planet. One he land on the roof, he could hear Lois heartbeat in the bull pen. He leave the roof to join her in the bull pen. She was there with Perry and Richard. They were talking about an congressman supposed affair. When the elevator rings, they turns to see Clark coming their way.

Perry: Finally made it back…

Clark: Yeah. Sorry but seems like the world could turn without me today.

Perry: Nice to know you're back.

Perry couldn't help to find that Clark doesn't seem quite happy.

Clark: Sorry for leaving in an hurry earlier.

Richard: No problem, we understand.

Clark: You haven't told me the date Lois.

Lois: Oh yeah… I think I forgot.

Perry: Date?

Richard: Lois and I finally set a wedding date.

Perry: Oh… congrats!

Perry eyes look at Clark. _That's the reason of the sadnessin his features._

Lois: It will be the 18th of June.

Clark looks at them confusion in the eyes. Then without warning burst into laughter.

Richard: What?

Clark stop laughing a smile in his eyes.

Clark: Nothing it's just funny that of all 365 days in a year, you have choose this one. The 18th of June is special for me. It's the days my life has changed…

Lois: I don't understand.

Clark: My spaceship land on earth the 18th of June, almost 3 years ago.

Richard: Oh… That's…

As everyone start talking about the coincidence, Clark attention was drawn elsewhere. A weird sound reach his hear. At first, he wasn't sure of the source of the noise. Then it strike him. He looks surprised and speechless.

Clark: Oh my…

Richard: What Clark?

Clark: Lois… You're … you're pregnant?

Richard and Perry: WHAT?

Lois: Wait… How do you know? I just learn it this morning…

Clark: I can hear the baby's heartbeat.

Richard: You can hear… Lois, you're pregnant….

Lois looks at Richard, loveliness in her eyes.

Lois: Yes… you're going to be a father Richard…

Richard: Am I?

Lois: I'm 2 weeks late, so I must have 6 weeks done. If you count right…

Richard: Before Clark came back… I'm gonna be a father!

Clark: Congrats to you two.

Richard: Thanks.

He kiss Lois as Perry smile. Clark sight as the sound of a fire alarm reach his ears.

Clark: Sorry… fire…

He left in a burst of air.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay, I wrote my 7th and 8th chapter and my computer decided to crash and lose everything. So I have to re-write everything ... I hope you enjoy this modest chapter. In the absence of Beta-reader, I used a translation software to try to level my lousy English. I hope this will be a little better. Enjoy! The next chapter is coming soon ... Don't forget to review, if you do, I will give you a tip on Clark's future : D

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Weeks passed on and the snow starts to covering Metropolis at the same time as Christmas lights. Jimmy, Perry, Lois and Richard starts getting used to Clark double life. Lois and Richard had their first appointment with their doctor for the baby. Life seems to go slow and steady, except for one thing. Lois is so caught on by her growing belly, her coming wedding and all her stories, that she doesn't even notice of Clark odd behaviour. Jimmy isn't someone who notice what's out of the obvious. Only Perry and Richard finds something weird with Clark behaviour. Perry can't put his finger on it, but he knows that something bothers Clark. Richard has his own idea on what disturb Clark. The week before Christmas, Richard decides to talk with Clark. Four weeks had passed since Clark has told them everything about him.

Clark has had an exhausting day. Superman did not have down time today. Between rescue at sea, volcanic eruptions and landslides, he had to manage two meetings and a meeting with his lawyer for the Luthor's trial. Richard had kept an eye on him all day, trying to find a moment to talk to him. It is already 5pm when Richard saw Clark leaving his office. Lois had already left to pick up Jason and must be home by now. Richard takes his coat and follows Clark in the elevator and out onto the sidewalk.

Richard: Clark! Wait!

Clark turns to see Richard come to meet him. Snow falling from the sky slowly covers the street and rolling clouds of mist is formed with each breath.

Richard: Can I talk to you a moment?  
>Clark: Of course.<p>

They start walking slowly. The snow crunches under their feet. A background of Christmas music broadcast by a shop not far tickle their ears.

Richard: I wanted to apologize to you.

Clark looks at him, surprised.

Clark: About?

Richard: I sincerely regret that it didn't work between you and Lois. I don't want you to think I'm going to marry Lois to avenge my pride not to be Jason's real father.  
>Clark: I never think that way.<br>Richard: Really?  
>Clark: Richard I may be the father of Jason by blood, but you're his real father. For Jason you will remain forever his father, not me.<p>

They have reached a pretty little house 3 floors. Clark pulls out a key and goes to one of the 3 doors. On the other side of the door, there is a staircase leading to the upper floor of the house. Richard and Clark removed their boots and climb the stairs. The staircase leads to living room and open kitchen. The living room is small but comfortable with a patio door opening onto a balcony on the back wall. Richard understand that the balcony should be located behind the building since he had not seen it on the front. The kitchen is not new but functional. Behind Richard, a wall with three doors. The first is furnished with a spacious queen bed and a dresser. Richard concluded that this must be the room of Clark. The second is a small bathroom communicating with the two rooms on each side. The last door leads to smaller room that seems currently empty.

Richard: Nice apartment ... Coming back to Jason... I do not think I'll be able to compete with Superman when he finds out the truth.  
>Clark: I can guarantee you you'll never lose your place in his heart.<br>Richard: How can you be sure?  
>Clark: I was adopted myself ... Even though I never met in the flesh my father Jor-El, I never feel the same love for him that I feel for Jonathan Kent . I thank him for saving me from the destruction of Krypton, but he will remain in my heart someone close, nothing more. Jonathan Kent raised me, was there for me in my sorrows and my joys. My real father it's him.<br>Richard: I did not realize that ... I thought you were mad at me, honestly.  
>Clark: No. What made you think that?<br>Richard: Oh! .. well ... you seemed worried or rather down these last few weeks

Clark looks away for a moment.

Clark: It's nothing.

Richard wonders if Clark talks about the fact that he wasn't himself these lasts weeks or what he heard with his super hearing.

Clark: I do not blame you ... I envy you, perhaps, but not for the reasons you think. Yes, I still love Lois. But I understand that I lost her forever. She is happy with you, and that's what counts. I consider myself fortunate to work with her. Her friendship is precious to me and I will do everything not to lose it.  
>Richard: Can I ask you what's wrong, if not Lois?<br>Clark: Mmm ... Let's say I have several important decisions to make and one in particular. These are not easy decisions and occupy all my thoughts.

He turns to Richard a smile on his lips. Not as great as those that lit his face before but greater than all the little smiles that Richard saw his face for several weeks.

Clark: I'm fine Richard... It's nice to know that you worry for me.

Richard smiled back.

Richard: Actually, I was scared of having to fight against the Man of Steel for Lois Lane. But it's true that I was worried.  
>Clark: You want something to drink? Water? Beer?<br>Richard: You have beer?

Clark: Yes, even if alcohol has no effect on me, I like the taste of hops.

Richard: Then I'll take one. Can I ask you a question?

Clark: Of course.  
>Richard: Do you have something planned on December 24 for Christmas Eve?<br>Clark: No, I celebrate Christmas with my mother and the Ben the 25 at Smallville.  
>Richard: Lois and I would like to invite you to dinner and come celebrate with us on 24.<br>Clark: Really?  
>Richard: Yes. We would really appreciate if you came. This would greatly enjoy Jason as well. We would be only four, since Perry party with the boys that night.<br>Clark: Okay, I will come.  
>Richard: Great!<p>

That night, Richard came home much later than usual. Lois fell asleep on the couch while waiting. He wakes her up gently by taking her in his arms to carry her to bed.

Lois: Where were you darling?  
>Richard: I was settling a problem with a friend, dear.<br>Lois: A friend?  
>Richard: Yes, a very good friend.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Here is Chapter 8. It is not like the original that my computer has lost, it is even better:) I'm working on two companion stories for this story. The first will be between this chapter andthe previous one. It will reveal what Richard and Clark have said in that famous evening atClark's apartment. The other will be located much further in this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Do not forget to review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

December 24 came quickly. Lois and Richard didn't tell Jason that Clark was coming to celebrate with them on Christmas Eve. When the door bell rang, they were happy to see Jason rushing to open it. But their smiles turned into laughter upon hearing Jason small shout of joy. If only they had seen Clark's face at that moment, their chuckle would never have happened. Clark was so delighted to see Jason and even more pleased to see the joy shine in the eyes of his son that he had frozen and had stopped breathing. But it lasted only a second. A moment later Jason asked him to come in, jumping for joy.

Jason: Oh wow! Are these for me?  
>Clark: For you, your mom and Dad.<p>

Having heard Jason, Richard heads for the door. What was his surprise to see four large boxes carefully packed in Christmas paper. In fact, he almost didn't see Clark because of the gifts. Richard took the boxes.

Richard: You shouldn't have Clark. It made us happy to invite you.  
>Clark: I was raised in the spirit of Christmas and it's natural for me to offer this to those who are important in my life.<p>

Richard placed the presents under the tree in the living room. Clark admired the decorations that lit up the house. The holiday spirit was very present there. Among the garland, lights, mistletoe and snowflakes hung on the walls, it floated in the house a delicious smell of roast turkey. Clark follow Richard in the kitchen, he found Lois more beautiful than ever. Wearing a short dark green V-neck dress, Lois had tied the hair in a pretty cascade of brown curls. The dress slightly shows the curves of her belly slightly rounded. Her eyes were bright and rosy cheek of happiness. Clark thought: _Motherhood suits her admirably_

Lois: Clark ... Welcome! Glad you came.

She approached him and took him for a quick hug welcome. Clark frozes lightly. This is the first time she touches him, since she's aware of his dual identity.

Clark: The pleasure is mine. Thank you for inviting me.  
>Jason: Can I show my room to Mr. Clark, Mom?<br>Lois: If he want, honey.  
>Clark: Sure Jason.<p>

Jason Clark followed in his room. His son was very happy to have Mr. Clark at home. He showed Clark his collection of figurine of Superman, his various drawings and small cars.

He spent half an hour alone with Jason. He savoured every moment as a treasure. Then they dined together. The smiles and joy was on the menu. Lois seemed happy to have all the men in her life at the same table. Richard was happy to see his friend happy and smiling. Since the evening at Clark, Richard feels close to Clark and he knows that this friendship is mutual. After dinner, Lois put Jason to bed so that Santa can come and bring his gifts. While Jason was asleep, Clark helped Richard get out the gifts of the garage and place them under the tree.

Lois: Clark would you like coffee?

Clark turned his head to the side. His eyes hardened for a moment. Then he turned his attention to Lois.

Clark: Emergency ... sorry I must go.  
>Richard: You'll come back?<br>Clark: Yes. I come back as soon as I can.

The next moment the space occupied by Clark was empty. Lois opened the TV and zap the channel to find Superman.

''As you can see the facade collapsed. Smoke and flames are strong. Even from where I am, I feel the heat. Which doesn't help the emergency services. Some neighbours said they heard a strange sound of an explosion, but we cannot be sure considering the distance of nearest neighbors.''

The camera showed flames coming out of an big wall of gray brick. Then a flash came in blue and red flames.

''Superman has just arrived on the scene. What a Christmas gift for our national hero!''

The journalist shook her head visibly sorry.

''I will conclude by reminding you of the facts. A fire broke out in the prison of New Port, a suburb of Metropolis. The authorities are currently short on comments but the fire would have allowed some prisoner to escape. We can't confirm any missing prisoner at the moment, but it seems that Lex Luthor is one of them. I'm Catherine Fowler reporting live from Newport for MCN news.''

Richard shut the TV at once, and silence filled the room.

Lois: No ... it can't be true ...  
>Richard: We better wait and see before getting worried, darling.<p>

They stood in silence near two hours, waiting for the return of Clark. Not long before midnight, a slight knock at the door is heard. Richard rushes to open.

Richard Clark ... at last.  
>Clark: Sorry, it's been longer than I thought.<p>

They headed to the salon to find Lois. She sat stiffly on the couch.

Lois: So ... Luthor?  
>Clark: Right now, we think he has managed to escape. He is missing.<p>

Lois stiffened even more.

Clark: You have nothing to fear at the moment. I will protect you.  
>Lois: But you, who will protect you? The last two times you've meet him, he has almost killed you.<p>

Clark sighed.

Clark: It's twice as much as I normally tolerate. He will need to kill me completely to reach you.

The clock struck twelve strokes of midnight.

Richard: We should do as nothing happen, to keep save Christmas for Jason. We should change the subject and celebrate.  
>Lois: You're right. We'll talk about it tomorrow.<p>

Richard went to wake Jason, while Lois remained in the room with Clark. Clark put his large warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up to meet his magnetic blue eyes.

Clark: Don't worry Lois, I'm always around remember. And it's not good for the baby.

Lois relaxes slowly, letting the heat radiate from Clark's hand through her shoulder to her whole body. When Jason burst into the room followed by Richard, Clark had removed his hand and Lois had recovered a natural smile. Jason unwrapped several gifts, visibly happy. When the floor was filled with crumpled paper and box of new toys, there were only 4 boxes left. The one Clark had bring. The first rectangular box was slightly higher than wide. Wrapped in red and gold paper, the box was for Jason. Jason unwrapped it slowly. His eyes lit up when he saw the big John Deer tractor in its box. He hugged and kissed Clark on the cheek. The second gift was a long and not very thick box. Wrapped in gold paper with a red ribbon, Clark handed it to Lois. inside, Lois discovered a box of Swiss chocolate assorted flavours. The writing on the box clearly indicated that it came directly from Suisse. The third box was the largest. Wrapped in green paper with tiny reindeer, Richard was surprised by its weight. Clark smiled handing him the box. Richard carefully unwrapped the paper. The box was that of an old radio. Richard smiled at Clark. He opened the box and discovered a large red toolbox. Taking it by the handle, Richard get the toolbox out of the box. The toolbox wasn't new, the paint was chipping in places. but Richard didn't care. Clark had offered him a gift as only Richard could enjoy.

_I like things that have lived. For me an new object lack of personality, the experience there is nothing better ... Richard has said in Clark apartment._

Richard: Thank you Clark.  
>Clark: It belonged to my father, Jonathan Kent. I hope that you like it.<br>Richard: Very much.

Richard stood up and shake his hand. The last box was bigger than Lois's .Wrapped in white and green. He placed it on Lois's knees. Surprised, she opened it slowly. A red cardboard box with no company name was hiding under the paper. She opened the box and discovered several layers of tissue paper. Then she froze. Under the paper she found a tiny white lightweight wool baby pyjamas , sock made of the same wool and a little cap. Below pyjamas, she discovered a pale green fleece baby blanket. And under it, a case of white welvet. She opened the case and found a little angel carved in a stone resembling crystal. The angel did not measure more than 3 cm.

Clark: For the baby ...  
>Richard: It's really nice.<br>Lois: The angel is beautiful. Thank you.  
>Clark: You're welcome.<br>Richard: We have a gift for you.

Lois take a small envelope attached to the Christmas tree. She hands it to Clark.

Clark opens it gently. Inside is a small black and white picture. Although the image is blurred and strange Clark knew immediately what it was.

Lois: We had our first ultrasound this week. The doctor told us that he was 95% sure we would have a daughter. So here's the first picture of Jessy.  
>Richard: And Jessy will need a godfather.<p>

Clark looks up from the photo, and look surprised.

Clark: You ... You want me to be her godfather?  
>Lois: Yes.<br>Richard: Definitely.  
>Clark: I don't want you to think I'm not glad, but there are no relatives who would be better than ...<p>

Richard put a hand on his shoulder.

Richard: We know you will always be there for her. Not in the sense of ...

Richard made a hand motion indicating something that flies.

Richard: but if she needs to talk, to confide, or if she need advice, we know you'll be there. We trust you. We know you will help her and you will always be there for her.

Clark looked at the photo again. Then his eyes slide to Jason, Richard and then to finally land on Lois.

Clark: I accept with pleasure.

Lois gave him a smile that outshone all the clouds in the world. Richard shook his hand, happy. A cheerful Christmas atmosphere reigned in the house. Jason played with his new toys for a few minutes before falling asleep under the tree under the tender gaze of his mother and his two fathers.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long delay. I'm a proud mom of a new son that light up my days. So… Chapter 10. A big one. Clark need some time for him. To make up his mind. Not easy to be him now that some people knows. Especially Lois. Just one thing, if you're unhappy with my writing skills, just don't read me. Like I said I'm French and I do my best in English. I was unable to find a Beta so please be kind. I'm kinda of bored to received e-mail that told me to watch my English, that there are so many errors that you have problem reading my story. I DO MY BEST! Thanks to reading me. Chapter 10 coming today or tomorrow (in writing…)

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Between Christmas and New year day, Clark was very busy. Like always at this time of the year. The newsroom was on a rush. It seem like everyone was looking for Luther, but he remain un findable. Richard and Perry noticed that Clark wasn't as goofy funny as usual. They didn't bother much, putting his behavior on his rough last months. Clark wasn't feeling good at all. The stress of knowing Lex Luthor out to get him, the upcoming wedding of the woman he loves and one he can now claims as his friend combine to the odd feeling of people knowing about his true identity makes him feel weird. The 3 days before new year day, after a particular big car crash accident, Clark felt dizzy. Right after the accident, he flew right back home. He need a break. He needed to clear his mind. He took a deep breath and call Perry.

-Hello?

-Hello M. White, it's Clark.

-Yes, Clark. Is there a problem boy?

-Not really. I call to ask you a favor.

-Anything.

-I think I've got some sick days in store. Do you mind if I take some of them right now?

-You can, like any other employee. Are you sick?

-No, not really… I.. I just need some time to… recover.

-Take the week off. I'll see you at the office next Monday.

-Thanks Mr. White.

-No problem.

With a sight, he hung up. Then without a look back he flew right to Argo city. The travel was rough but when he first saw the limit of Argo city, he knew that was what he need. When he land, he was amazed. The construction, the people, everything was strange but yet it seems right. Everything was quiet, not scream no panic, nobody asking for help, just peace and faint speaking. Some second after he felt a soft touch on his shoulder, turning on himself, he fall face to face with Kara. She looks at him and saw in the instant that he wasn't well. He was pale, and his eyes weren't as blue as they were supposed to. She turn back to the man and the woman that followed her.

- Clark, I want you to meet my Father, your uncle Zor-El.

-Nice to meet you Kal-El.

-The pleasure is mine.

-And my mother, your aunt Jal-A.

-So glad to finally meet you. You have your mother eyes.

-It's nice to meet someone who knew them.

-You look pale. Are you ok?

-I… I think I'll be find. I had a rough time since we saw each other.

-you're welcome to stay as long as you wish.

-I need to go back to the Daily planet by next week.

-Don't think about that right now, the Earth can spin without you for the moment. Come with us, we'll do the grand tour.

With a smile he follow his uncle, discovering Argo City, its people, its rhythm and its way of thinking. When the time for dinner came, they invited Clark to stay at their home as long as he wishes for. He felt that he was love by these people he didn't even know about some weeks before. He felt close to his cousin, she was very observant and even a little protective over him. That was weird because no one, except his parents, the Kent, had ever been protective with him.

After a good night of sleep, without any siren, screams for help or gunshot, he woke up feeling a little better. He joins the El for breakfast, then Kara joins them in her jogging suit. With a smile, Clark ask her if he could joins her tomorrow. She gladly accept. When they have finish theirs breakfast, Kara took Clark to the center of Argo City. In the middle of Argo City, he meet the young child of Argo City, student of the Argo school. They stay there until lunch. When the kids leaves to eat, Kara sat up and wave at the teacher. Clark smile at the 2 women as they approach. Kara's friend was a nice brunette with beautiful pale green eyes. She was a little taller than Kara but shorter than him. Her smile was sincere and contagious.

-Kal-El meet one of my very best friend Jan-Ra.

-Nice to meet you, you can call me Clark.

-Nice to meet you too Clark. I've heard so much about you. Your cousin talk about you all the time.

Bursting in laughter Kara take both of them by the elbow and drag them to the nearest spot to eat. While they lunch, Clark and Jan-Ra, talk about Earth, its inhabitants, its customs, and its traditions. Jan-Ra was very interest in learning more about the Earth. When the time to go back to school, they set up a another lunch the next day.

With a smile Kara took Clark to a another zone of Argo City, where they meet Gral-K et Mir-U,two other close friend of Kara. Gral was as tall as Clark but less massive. His brown eyes and his blond hair makes him companionable. Mir was a tiny little brunette with magnetic blue eyes. She had a great and sincere smile. They both works at the power center of Argo City.

Late that night, after a good dinner with his family, Clark smile before going to sleep. Everyone here was so nice to him, not asking him anything more than he could give. He felt right to be here.

The days pass and the routine sets. He wokes up early to go jogging with Kara. Then breakfast with his family. Then with Kara they goes to the school, lunch with Jan. In the afternoon, Clark go meet Gral and Mir, slowly learning the running of the power center. And he finish his days around the table with his family.

One day after breakfast, Kara told him that she can't go with him at the school. So he went alone. While listenning to the child, he wonder what Jason was doing. Then it strikes him. He has lost the track of time. He try to count back the days. When the kids leaves to eat, Jan joins him.

- Are-you ok Clark?

- Jan, I've been here for how long?

- I would say near a month or so.

His face drop. He left Lois and Jason a month. How could he be so careless? Luthor could have done anything. Seeing his features change, Jan put a hand on his forearm.

-What's the problem Clark?

-I must go back. I've been here too long.

-Oh.

Clark looks at Jan. She seems sad. She is a good friend. He will miss her.

-I'm sorry Jan.

He took a lock of her hair and tucked it behind her ear, and then he looked into her eyes.

-I must go. There's people who needs me on Earth.

-Earth can spin with you a day or two.

-I been gone too long already. I'm sorry. But I'll come back. I promise.

She smile at him. Then it strikes him. He really needed to go back on Earth. He was on the edge of falling in love. He can't fall in love with Jan. Her place is on Argo City and his is on Earth. With a sight, he kiss her on the cheek and leaves. He said goodbye to Gral and Mir. They were both sad that Clark leaves. He promise to come back soon. Not long after he said goodbye to his family. He did the same promise to his family to come back soon. While leaving Argo City, Clark felt completely recharge and fully love. He had meet great people, made some friend, and event without noticing it, make his head and his heart clear about Lois. He was ready to go back to his life.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi everyone. I would like you, the reader, to determine how this fiction should end. There will be a survey at the end of this chapter with three choices. You determine what Clark should decide. Please read this chapter and leave your decision as a review. Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any character. Only the friends on Argo City.

Big Big Big thanks you to my awesome Beta Supernurse! Thanks you for the time you took to check my chapter

Chapter 11

The first thing that caught Clark's attention when he reached Earth was his name screamed in a high pitch he knew too well. Following Lois' voice he rushed towards her house. She was on her balcony wrap in a thick blue dressing gown while Richard stood nearby attempting to calm her.

"CLLLAAARRRKKKK!"

"I'm here, Lois" he sighed. He hovered near their balcony. Richard looked at him with a desperate expression. Lois just seemed to be furious. "May be you should go inside; it's not healthy for you or the baby to be out in the middle of the winter."

With a furious sigh she entered the room followed by Richard and Superman. "Where were you?" Her voice broke in high pitch.

"I was…" he began.

"We were worried sick when I saw you didn't stop the volcano disaster in Hawaii. So I called Perry to ask him if he knew where you were. He said you were off on some… sick days?"

"I called…" he started again. Lois didn't even allow him to complete a sentence.

"You didn't bother to call us to let us know? I thought you left again."

"Honey, you should let him explain himself," Richard added in Clark's defense.

She looked at Clark, her eyes shining with tears of fear and anger.

Clark finally explained, "I'm sorry… I needed time to recover… and… think. I needed to clear my mind, to settle things. Everything has rushed by since I returned. I had a lot to process… Jason, Richard, your wedding, Jessy, Luthor… I had to take some time off and away from everything. I also needed recharge my power to their full potential."

Lois' face drop downed; her eyes still load of tears. "I'm sorry… I freaked out. I understand you needed time to make up your mind on everything. I guess … I just panicked. I don't want to lose you again. Even though I'm with Richard now, you're still someone important to me, to all of us. I lost you once, for 5 years, I don't want to lose you again. Now that I know that you're back, I guess the world can run without you until you're ready."

"I'm back, now. I'm so sorry if I wasn't here for the New Year's Eve…"

"What? Clark, New Year's Eve is in 2 days." She looked at him incredulously.

"No, I've been gone a month."

"Are you ok? We saw each other two days ago at the Planet."

"But… I… I don't understand…"

_The major difference between inner space and outer space is the perception of time. A minute or an hour will not have the same time value in one world versus the other._

The smooth voice of Jan-Ra made his way in his mind, a souvenir from the time he spent at the school. He didn't pay attention initially but his mind finally registered what had been said. He extended his senses and heard Christmas songs in a nearby house. He burst into laughter.

"Are you ok Clark?"

"I'm better than you think. I've been gone a month at Argo City, Lois. But what happened in a month there happened in 2 days here."

"You've been to Argo City?"

"Yes" he said determinedly. "For what I thought was a month."

"How… I mean… Do you…"

Clark could see that she wasn't furious anymore, but something in her eyes told him she was afraid. "Lois, I've told you I won't leave again."

"But Argo City… It's your place, your family." She replied with a plea in her voice. Richard could only watch speechless.

"Earth is my home, Lois," he said softly. You, Jason, Richard and Jessy are my family. Don't forget I've been raised as a human."

Lois bit her thumbnail.

"I met Kara's parents, my uncle Zor-El and his wife, Alura. I can't lie to you. It was special… to finally fit in. The people there; they are what I was supposed to be. But as much as I fit in, I needed to come back here. I'm may be the only alien flying around, but this where I belong, Lois." He touched her hand softly.

"I feel badly for you. I mean… If it wasn't of Jason and me, you could fit in, in a world made for you."

"Lois, you don't have to feel badly about that. I would never, ever trade Jason or what we had together for anything in the world."

"Just one last thing…"

"Yes Lois?"

"I'm sorry… for everything. I'm sorry it didn't work out between us. I'm sorry I made you suffer. I know I broke your heart many time since you came back. In a way, I think I did it on purpose, to make you pay for the sadness and the pain I felt when you left. Now I know why you left. I have seen how you tried to make up for those years. I find myself to be despicable. You didn't deserve it; you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Lois. But don't regret it. I deserved it… in a certain way. In some ways, you're right. When you're angry, you're worst then Kryptonite." He laughed followed by Richard. Then he froze. Turning around, he looked through the wall facing the river.

"Sorry…" In the next second he was gone.

To be continued…

A/N: What should Clark do? Leave your vote in a review.

1. He ends up happily-ever-after with Jan-Ra.

2. He ends up with Lois.

3. He ends up alone.

Your vote counts; you decide.


End file.
